


Dirty Politics

by csichick_2



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an election year, so politics as usual takes on a new meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Politics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for writerverse.

Connie grits her teeth as the reads through the motions the defense attorney has filed on her current case. Her current, very high profile, all over the news case. She considers every case important, but this one is even more important. It’s an election year and the defense attorney is Jack’s opponent, so there’s a very real chance that if she loses this case, in a few months time this jackass will be her new boss.

She ranks the motions in order of importance. She knows the odds that she’ll win them all are slim, but some are more crucial to the case than others. She decides the most crucial motion is the one to exclude their DNA evidence. Should the confession and the results of the search of the defendant’s apartment get thrown out, it will make her case more difficult, but losing the DNA evidence would tank it as it’s the one thing nearly impossible to explain away with alternate theories. It’s also possible that if the DNA gets thrown out, the search and confession will as well.

As she goes through the case file, she’s pretty sure the defense is only contesting the DNA evidence in an attempt to overwhelm her in motions in the hope she’ll slip up. It’s a pretty dick move, but she’s used to those from the defense. She quickly writes up a brief explaining that the defendant’s right to privacy was not violated because his DNA was already in the system. And in case opposing counsel tries to argue that the DNA is a backdoor way to present prior bad acts, Connie stipulates in the brief that she has no intention of asking her witness how the comparison sample was obtained.

She rereads the motions to suppress the search and suppress the confession and decides that the former is more important. Without the results of the search, there’s no grounds for arrest, and without the arrest, there’s no confession, so it’s the same spiral that would occur if she loses the DNA motion, though not as disastrous.

After the quick call to Lupo to refresh her memory on the events leading up to the search, she starts writing that brief. After the DNA match was received, Detectives Lupo and Bernard went to the home of the suspect to give him a chance to explain why traces of him were found on the victim. He was belligerent and refused the detectives entry, telling them that if they wanted to speak to him to “get a bleeping warrant.” Following that, Lupo called her to see if they had grounds for a warrant. Connie then went to Judge Sanders with the DNA evidence and he signed off on a search warrant. For some reason, her opponent is arguing the validity of the warrant itself, which seems poor strategy to her. If she were the defense attorney, she’d have argued that the defendant’s medicine cabinet was outside the scope of the warrant, as the police had no reasonable expectation of finding evidence of a murder there, though even that argument is weak. That makes Connie nervous, as she fears that her opponent has something on either the judge issuing the warrant or the trial judge. She wouldn’t put it past him to play dirty in order to make her – and by extension Jack – look bad to gain a leg up in the election. Connie sighs as she sets to work finishing off the rest of her briefs. Politics as usual.


End file.
